Cloud computing has become a popular option for many entities and individuals to expand their computing and storage capacities in a cost-effective and dynamic manner. Cloud providers operate one or more data centers that typically include a collection of servers, storage elements, and networking infrastructure such as routers and switches. Cloud providers deliver computing capacity as a combination of hardware and software resources to its users regardless of geographical, physical, and other limitations.
To increase utilization and efficiency, cloud providers use virtualization to enable virtual servers or instances (also known as cloud servers and virtual private servers) that are hosted on physical servers. Virtualization enables a server to host multiple virtual servers accessible by multiple end users and rely on software to maintain data security and privacy. Depending on need, an end user may scale up or down the amount of resources it leases from the cloud provider on a dynamic basis.
A dedicated server, on the other hand, is a physical server that has dedicated access for a particular end user. Certain advantages may be realized through the use of dedicated servers such as performance, speed, and data security. However, unlike the virtual servers, deployment of dedicated servers is a much more time consuming task requiring a custom build each time.
A cloud provider may enable its end users to choose cloud computing services delivery using only virtual servers, only dedicated servers, a combination of virtual and dedicated servers.